


Dress Shopping

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Karma just really loves Lucette okay, Romance, Sappy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons
Summary: Klaude's need for beautiful attire doesn't end when his curse is broken.Set after Karma's good ending.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Karma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Dress Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> My half of a writing trade for the wonderful @zecaeruwu on tumblr. The prompt: Dress shopping with Karma.

It surprised Klaude how natural it felt to be back in a dress, even after all these months. He did still prefer his own clothing, but there was something nostalgic about putting Miss Karma’s outfit back on. Like visiting an old friend.

As he was putting the finishing touches on his makeup, he heard the click of the door opening, and the sound brought a smile to his face. Of course Lucette would never learn to knock. But then again, neither would he. Walking into each other’s rooms uninvited had become their norm. If she were to actually knock, he would fear something was wrong.

Smiling as brightly as he could, he turned to face the woman he loved.

As always, the sight of her made his heart thump in his chest. Would he never get used to those piercing eyes? From the first time they’d met, he’d had the feeling that she could see straight through him, and the smile she bestowed upon him now reminded him that whatever she beheld in him, she liked what she saw. Truly, it was some kind of miracle.

When she raised an eyebrow at him, he realized he was staring. Mentally, he shook himself out of his reverie, stepping forward to take her hand and raise it to his lips. “You’re here at last. I’ve been waiting for you, my love, my beloved, my sweet princess.”

The blush that graced her cheeks made her even more beautiful. “You don’t need to be so dramatic. I am right on time.”

“Yes, but even minutes away from you feel like hours—”

She stopped him with a finger against his lips, then stepped forward to wrap her arms around his neck. “You will be fine.”

This, her touch, her embrace, was something he would never get used to, not if he lived for hundreds of years. He’d suffered under his want for her for far too long, having her so close and never being able to touch her. Now, every time he felt her warmth in his arms or the touch of her skin against his, it seemed a wondrous blessing, one he would never take for granted.

“You are Miss Karma today,” she commented.

“Of course. Now that the people know me as the crown prince of Brugantia and future king consort of Angielle, I don’t want to be recognized.”

“I could glamour you. The way I am glamouring myself.”

“But it was Miss Karma who ordered the dress, so surely it should be she who picks it up from the seamstress!”

She stepped back from his embrace, but her hands stayed on his shoulders, and he kept his on her waist. Her touch was too sweet to let go, not if he could help it.

“I think you just want an excuse to dress up again.”

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t want to do it every day again, but a change is welcome every once in a while.”

“Do you even need this dress we’re picking up? I mean, you ordered it before the curse was broken.”

“Darling, one never _needs_ pretty things.”

She snorted in amusement. “Very well. Shall we head out then?”

* * *

The interior of the seamstress’s shop was somehow comforting, bringing back warm memories. The time he’d spent under the curse was often hellish to remember, but now that the curse was lifted, he could look back on the pleasant moments with fondness. He’d come here so many times with Lucette, and even though she’d often scowled, her presence had always been soothing.

As they stepped through the door, the seamstress’s face lit up. “Miss Karma! We haven’t seen you in ages!”

He gave her his most charming “Miss Karma” smile. “I do apologize for staying away so long, darling. But I can’t wait to see how the dress has turned out. Is it ready?”

“Of course!” Beaming, the seamstress ducked into the back room, emerging moments later with the garment in her arms. “Is it to your liking?”

He took the dress from her carefully, but instead of holding it up to himself, he turned to Lucette, displaying it for her to see. “Well, my beloved? What do you think?”

Clearly disinterested, she turned her eyes to the dress — and froze. He watched in satisfaction as she took in everything about it. The vibrant blue color that Klaude never wore. The smaller proportions to the cut. The lily pattern in the subtle brocade.

“This… this is…”

“For you,” he finished for her. “Do you like it, love?”

Her fingers gently stroked the soft fabric. “It is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as the woman who will wear it.”

At that, her cheeks flushed, and she turned her head away.

Heedless of their surroundings or his Miss Karma disguise, Klaude touched her chin, turning her face back toward him, and pressed a gentle kiss to her soft lips. “I love you, Lucette. More than anything in the world.”

A smile graced her face, and she leaned forward to kiss him again, taking him by surprise and causing him to blush in turn. “I love you, too, Klaude,” she whispered. “Forevermore.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving an encouraging comment!


End file.
